


Morning Slickness

by talxns



Series: Faustus Family Matters [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Alois knows just how to keep his daddy in bed a little longer.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Series: Faustus Family Matters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Morning Slickness

“No, don’t go,” Alois moans softly, his face pressed up against Claude’s chest and his arms hugging around his wide torso.

“It’s 5:30,” Claude states, as if that makes it all better.

Alois hates mornings. Claude always goes to work early, leaving him to sleep for another hour before he has to get up for school. It’s an hour that’s generally spent blissfully unconscious, but some mornings the boy just can’t seem to let the man go. It doesn’t help that it’s still dark outside, leaving the room in perpetual night.

“No,” Alois refuses to accept the time, shaking his head. He whimpers when he feels Claude start turning to get out of bed. “Don’t leave.”

“I have to get ready for work,” Claude insists, pulling the covers back gently to remove himself. They were naked, as they were most mornings. Alois feels the cold air sneak under the blankets and it makes him shiver.

“Daddy _please.”_ Alois is desperate. He takes Claude’s hand and puts it on his inner thigh, a favorite spot of his, he knows.

His lips nearly break into a triumphant smile as Claude hesitates, groping at his little thigh like he can’t help himself. His eyes are locked on to the boy’s groin, and Alois would be shy if Claude hadn’t already seen his most private area a thousand times.

Slowly he parts his legs, watching Claude’s face to see its effect. It’s immediate— Claude inhaling sharply and squeezing the fat of the boy’s inner thigh longingly.

“Ten minutes,” Claude mutters to himself, shifting his weight back on the bed and pulling Alois’s thin legs toward him like he weighed nothing.

Alois squeals in delight, eager to play.

Claude sinks low, pulling Alois’s hips to his face and lapping hungrily into every crevice he can; where his thighs meet his pelvis, under his sack, around and into his rim, even the creases between his butt cheek and his leg. Alois groans softly as he feels Claude sucking the sensitive skin of his thigh and groping one of his ass cheeks.

It lasts a couple minutes, Claude’s hot breath against his wet skin. He leans up eventually, wiping his face with the back of his arm as he swiftly situates his hips against Alois’s.

Claude’s cock is already plump when it flops onto Alois’s own between his legs, and they rut against each other mindlessly for a moment before Claude is grabbing both of his legs and putting them up on his shoulders.

Alois sees Claude’s hard cock slide between his thighs, foreskin pulling back over the head as it peeks out between his legs. The man’s hands brace the outsides of his thighs, pushing them together, tighter against his cock as he starts slowly thrusting back and forth.

Claude watches his own cock drag up over Alois’s bellybutton and toward his ribs, imagining how deeply he’d get if he had proper time to prepare his baby, and groans in perverse delight. _Later_ , he reminds himself.

With each push, the underside of his cock is dragged against Alois’s little one, making the child moan along with every slow squeeze. Claude starts thrusting a little faster, turning his head to nip and lick at Alois’s little foot. One of his hands pulls away from Alois’s thigh in favor of caressing the foot properly, kissing and licking at the arch, and Alois squirms, giggling at the ticklish attention.

His legs widen, unable to clamp together without Claude’s helpful hands on either side. Claude’s cock still ruts, but it slows without the snug friction, and his eyebrow twitches in frustration.

He takes one of Alois’s legs and throws it onto the his other shoulder to join its twin, one of his hands bracing the legs so they don’t slide off.

Clamped tighter than ever, Alois bites his lip at the low moan that drags from his daddy’s lips when his cock pushes between his crossed legs.

“Does that feel better, Daddy?” Alois asks genuinely, hand coming down to his belly to palm the slimy head of his dad’s dick whenever it pokes out of his thighs.

Claude moans again at the sweet voice, grabbing Alois’s wrist and keeping his tiny hand steady to help stroke his cock. The added friction is delicious, squeezing more juice out of his twitching member and smearing it all over the child’s hand and stomach. “Much better, angel,” he pants, not caring about the sticky mess he’s making on his kid.

Alois coos in satisfaction, his hips wiggling excitedly as his own little cock is rubbed against. Claude’s smooth, hard cock feels so heavenly pressed against his— it’s almost as pleasurable as knowing he’s making his daddy feel so good. Watching the man’s handsome face slacken in bliss all because of him sends a rush of heat to his belly. He loves these moments, when his stone faced father drops his cool composure and loses himself to the pleasures his little body can provide. It makes him feel powerful, special. No one else can do this for daddy but him. It’s his responsibility, and he takes it very seriously.

He keeps his little hand where his daddy wants it, squeezing the cockhead against his palm softly and reveling in the increasing wetness it bestows with every thrust. He feels his little cock dribble too, adding to the slickness in his lap and making it easier for Claude to slide back and forth.

“Daddy,” he whines, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly when the man’s cock frots against his without reprieve. His hand soon loses rhythm with Claude’s thrusts, twitching uselessly on his tummy. When his climax suddenly hits, he arches his back, a silent cry on his lips.

“What is it, baby,” Claude pants unevenly, sweat forming on his brow as he picks up the pace, eyes shut tight as he focuses solely on his own impending climax.

“I came,” Alois whimpers sheepishly, squirming as his little spurting cock is still being assaulted by his father’s incessant grinding.

“Daddy’s almost there,” Claude grits out, hips jerking. “Keep gripping me, baby,” he chides gently, squeezing the boy’s legs tighter with his arm and placing the little hand back on his cock. Alois obeys dutifully despite his over sensitization, tightening his fingers around his dad’s cock and jerking it as it pops out from his thighs.

Claude grunts, finally opening his eyes to watch his climax paint the boy’s chest under him in streaks of white with each slowing thrust. When he’s drained completely, he releases Alois’s legs from his tight grip, moving one of them over his head again so they can rest on either side of his hips atop the mattress.

His son is a beautiful mess, cum drizzled from his groin to his neck, face flushed and sweat plastering his hair to his tired face. His eyes are half-lidded, watching his father in the dark. Claude leans down, cupping Alois’s cheek and pressing a hungry kiss to his panting lips. Despite his exhaustion, the boy reciprocates fervently, his own arms raising to lock around the man’s neck and his little tongue lapping into his mouth.

When they pull apart, Alois keeps his eyes closed, sleepy again after their early morning exploit. Claude sighs, leaning up and reaching for his glasses and a towel from the nightstand.

“Take a shower before school,” he instructs, wiping off the cooling evidence of his transgression from the child’s chest and lap.

“Mhmm,” Alois hums, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around Claude’s pillow to snuggle his nose into it. Claude leans down to press a kiss to the boy’s temple—smirking slightly when the blond turns his face to receive a few soft kisses on his lips as well—before finally getting out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to post this later this week, but I couldn't wait. Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy. More for this series soon.


End file.
